Tonks Is Always Right
by VanessaWolfsbane
Summary: Remus Lupin is spiraling into a pit of depression as he now lost his best friend Sirius. But when a mysterious stranger at The Three Broomsticks gets him to finally open up, he just might make it through this. Who is this mystery person? If only he knew.


**I'm not supposed to be posting on here anymore, but this is an old story, so I guess I can make an acception ;)**

Title: Tonks Is Always Right

Summary: Remus Lupin has lost it all and is spiraling into a pit of depression as he now lost his best friend Sirius Black. But when a mysterious stranger at The Three Broomsticks gets him to finally open up, he just might make it through this. Who is this mystery person? If only he knew.

It was shortly after the death of the last remaining Marauder Sirius Black (Peter doesn't count, that traitor) that a sullen and depressed Remus Lupin sat in The Three Broomsticks, a half empty firewhiskey bottle glued to his palm. He had talked to no one, nor did he want to, though many had tried, Nymphadora Tonks trying more than most in her tireless effort to persuade him that he needed to talk to somebody. He just sulked there, wallowing in his misery and self-pity, reminiscing memories from the Marauders reign at Hogwarts. He was sure that Harry was handling this no better than he, but he couldn't force himself to attempt to comfort the young boy when he was so distressed himself. Unaware of another pair of eyes watching him closely, the werewolf took another swig of his drink and rested his head on his arm, closing his eyes in exhaustion and feeling utterly overwhelmed by all of the thoughts plaguing his mind. He heard a muted curse as a chair scraped across the floor, and it sounded as if someone had stubbed their foot as the chair in front of him was pulled out, an unfamiliar woman taking the seat. She had clear blue eyes and long straight black hair that cascaded down her back and covered the majority of her face. Remus looked up in surprise. He thought for sure that nobody would bother him here. Evidently he was wrong. She was the one to break the tense silence that surrounded them.

"Hello." she stated in a clear, formal voice. Remus studied her over, confused, trying to figure out if her knew her from somewhere. He didn't.

"Hello?" he replied, though it sounded more like a question.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked, her eyes boring into his with surprising intensity, but he couldn't look away.

"Talk about what?" He was mesmorized by her eyes. They looked familiar somehow, and he couldn't help but feel secure with her, as if she were an old friend. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you're not a regular here, and you don't seem like the wallowing-in-self-pity type. Something happened and you won't talk to anyone about it." She bit her lip quickly, as if she'd just realized that she'd said something wrong, but Remus was just a bit too drunk to care about what it could be.

"It's complicated." he answered, looking down at the bottle he was twirling between his fingers.

"Try me." Shocked, Remus looked up at this stranger to find that her eyes were not harsh as her voice would have suggested, but were soft and understanding. He sighed.

"My best friend just died." She didn't seem satisfied with this answer and was silently urging him to continue. "Fine, my best friend was just murdered and I don't know what I'm going to do! I feel so...hollow...empty...alone..." His voice trailed off and his eyes closed as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. She placed her hand over his, which was still grasping the bottle, and he opened his eyes to find hers pleading with him to keep going. "He was like my brother," Remus whispered, not caring anymore if he cried in front of this woman. What was dignity to him anymore anyway? "He was all I had left. And he just left me. He just left me here all alone, to handle everything on my own. I just don't know what I'm going to do." By now the tears were flowing full force and the woman had moved her chair around the table next to his, pulling him into her embrace and rubbing soothing circles on his back. "This isn't the way it was supposed to be! He had finally gotten his life back, and that wretched miserable excuse for a human being took it from him! Not knowing that she was taking a large portion of mine as well." She sat there, holding Remus in her arms until he pulled away several minutes later, wiping his eyes and sitting up straight to show that he was in control again.

"That's not all that's bothering you." the woman stated confidently.

"You're right." he whispered, almost silently, after thinking it through for a moment. As his eyes began to dry up and his thoughts drifted to other things, feelings he'd been repressing for almost a year began to make themselves known.

"What is it?" she asked, placing her hands over his, which were now sitting on the table. Remus sucked in a big breathe before continuing.

"It's...it's this girl. I've fancied her for almost a year now, but I've never told her. We've been pretty close friends and I didn't want to ruin it. The problem is, now I'm almost positive that I'm in love with her, and I can't control myself when I'm around her. I'm so frightened that I'm going to hurt her, and I couldn't bear to do that to her." The woman frowned as she gazed at Remus with what seemed to be disappointed eyes.

"What's her name?" she asked, almost reluctantly. Remus answered with the same reluctance.

"Nymphadora Tonks." The woman's face brightened remarkably.

"What's she like?" she asked cheerfully, leaning in with shining eyes glued to his face. Remus's eyes glazed over as he spoke.

"Oh, she's wonderful! She's witty and sarcastic and very clumsy, but in an endearing way. She's nice and almost always in a good mood, and always willing to do anything to help. She's gorgeous and outgoing an-" Remus cut off with a start as the woman's lips were suddenly on his. He pulled away, his face a mask of confusion.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed. The woman laughed and, right before his eyes, morphed into the violet-haired, heart-shaped-faced woman he had just declared his love for. "Tonks!" Remus growled, standing to his feet and glaring at her.

"Remus!" Tonks mocked, standing as well.

"I told you that I didn't want to talk to any of you about this stuff." he stated, crossing his arms in what she assumed was his idea of intimidating.

"And as far as you knew, you weren't talking to me." she retorted, crossing her arms and copying his stance.

"Tonks," Remus sighed, unable to stay angry with her for long. "I just...I didn't want anyone knowing about all of this."

"So its okay for a total stranger to know every little detail about you but not your friends? For someone so smart, you can be incredibly stupid." Remus put his face in his hands and sank back into his seat, Tonks following suite.

"I'm sorry Tonks." Remus breathed. "I just-... I don't know. I just dont know anymore." Tonks put her arm around Remus's shoulder.

"Its okay to be confused, ya know. Especially now." Remus looked up at her with tired eyes, holding wisdom well beyond his many years.

"Thank you. You were right."

"Of course I was!" Tonks exclaimed. "Just...just remind me which thing I was right about this time." Remus rolled his eyes at her curious expression.

"You were right about me needing to talk to somebody."

"Ooooh!" Tonks smiled widely at Remus. "Aren't you glad it was me?"

"Yes, yes I am." Once again, Tonks pressed her lips to his, and this time he didn't pull away. This time, he kissed her back. Tonks was right. Tonks is always right.

**Did you like it? I know it wasn't some of my best work, but I'd still appreciate a review. I've had it in my files for a while and found it when I was clearing them out.**


End file.
